


Disruptions of a Spacey Wacey Kind

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is sitting happily in his favourite café when his book reading is disrupted by a weird looking man and young woman behaving very oddly. Why are they so frantic and why on earth is he wearing tweed and a bow-tie? Also, Tom swears they’ve met before….somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disruptions of a Spacey Wacey Kind

(This is a One-Shot)  
Tom POV  
It was a bleak day but it didn’t particularly bother me, I still made my way to my favourite café in the city with my copy of Othello under my arm. Even though it was drizzling slightly, I still wanted to have my relaxation time at the café, reading Shakespeare, it was one of very few times I could actually relax and not think about work. I headed inside and ordered my usual pot of tea with some biscuits and made my way to sit outside. I was under cover still so the little spatter of rain didn’t annoy me. I sat down, organised my tray of tea and placed my book on the small, round table. I sighed happily, finally, peace and quiet.  
London still ticked away in the background, people running to catch trains or taxis. People going to see shows, buying lunch. Everyone was on the move, no-one was standing still, even those in the cafes were in a hurry to get somewhere. It was always nice to just sit and read for a couple of hours, to slow down for a little while. I got this so rarely that I treasured every second I had to myself. Every, single, second.  
I gently flicked through the pages of Othello, sipping my tea regularly, careful not to spill any on it. Didn’t want to ruin the book. Everything was going as normal, I got a few stares from people as they passed, signed a couple of things if and when fans asked. Also took a few pictures. So much peace in just a simple task, that was until I heard screaming.   
My head shot up at the sound of a woman screaming. I tried desperately to try and find the source, other people were doing the same but no-one could source where the scream came from. It went quiet again so I shrugged it off and returned to my book and tea. Until more screams were heard from across the little lane. People were jumping and running out of the way of something. I tried to look closer and a very strange looking…thing. It was bright orange with what looked like suckers all over it. I put it down to some sort of cosplayer or prankster and went back to my book after I saw it run inside a small building. I had seen worse at conventions and film premiers.   
Again, everything was quiet until two young people came running past me. One was a young man, probably about my age by the looks of it. He had a come over style with his brunette hair and was wearing a tweed jacket with a bowtie. The young woman looked familiar, she had long, dark blonde hair and was wearing a hoodie with some jeans. They stopped a little past me and started shouting at each other.  
“Where did it go?” the man asked frantically.  
“Well, you’re the one who was leading the way not me!” the woman snapped back.  
“You said you were keeping an eye on it!” the man retaliated.   
“I was, and I was doing well until you insisted on that short cut!”  
“We need to find it and fast before it changes”  
“You said it couldn’t change ‘cause it was hurt”  
“It ‘was’ hurt, Zygons can heal surprisingly quickly”  
“That makes things just a bit worse then”  
They didn’t seem to be particularly venomous towards one another, just bickering. The man was clearly from the south of England but the woman had a more northern one, it sounded very Geordie but not Geordie, I recognised it.   
“Let’s ask someone, ah hello” the man was now talking to me “oh Othello, good choice in book, good copy as well” he inspected my book, the woman just staring at me, she clearly knew who I was “anyway, have you seen a giant monster run by here at all? He’ll be very large, orange with suckers all over his body, pretty ugly” his hands flung in every direction while he described his ‘monster’. I wasn’t sure if he had genuine control over them.  
“I erm” I muttered.   
“Oh come on Tom, you should know” he said to me, he clearly knew who I was also. But most people did so the first name calling didn’t really get me that much.  
“There was someone who ran into that little building of that description” I finally said.  
“There we go, right Heather, that building, in we go!” he said enthusiastically. The girl, named Heather it seemed, looked at me again briefly then ran off with the man.  
I stared at them as they left. Something deep inside me recognised them both, but every time I tried to place them my mind hit a brick wall, quite literally. The more I tried, the more I developed a headache. It was as if something was blocking me from remembering these two people. I rubbed my forehead, so much for some relaxation.  
After a few minutes I had gotten some more tea and had continued to read my book, trying to shift this new headache. Yet again, I was disrupted from my peace by the man and woman again.  
“We’re going to have to fish him out, which is weird because he isn’t a fish, but still, Heather, help me set this trap up then you can go bring him out” the man said.  
“Err, why do I have to do the fishing?” she asked.  
“You’re more supple and you won’t be able to work this trap” He replied firmly.  
“Oh, cheers Doctor, nice to know you have faith in me”  
“I always have faith in you, ah Thomas, hello again, I know you have no idea who we are but boy do we know you! Anyway, we need your help a bit, could you move this table a bit?” He asked me and I couldn’t help but oblige.  
“Can I ask how you know me? I recognise you but…” I began to speak but the man cut me off.  
“But your mind can’t physically place us? Yeah I did that sorry, had to protect you and Heather I’m afraid” he explained quickly as we moved the table slightly.   
“I’m sorry, protect….what?” I asked.  
“Just smile and nod, you don’t need to understand what he’s saying” Heather pipes up, I smile at her in thanks and she looks away. I’m sure I had heard her say that before, it all felt like déjà vu.   
“Perfect, now to catch this thing, Heather go fetch him out will you?” the man asked.   
Heather rolled her eyes and walked over the street and into the building.   
“I’m guessing you have questions” the man said to me.  
“A few” I replied.  
The man stood up straight after setting up his ‘trap’ and smiled kindly at me.   
“We’ve already met, back during your time at Eton, me and Heather had to investigate some alien technology in your school building. You became friendly with my good friend Heather, showing her round and other friendly stuff. But, like she said, you got too close, putting your future in real danger. This is the future you were supposed to live Tom, she made sure of that by asking me to block that part of your memories, meaning you could live the life you were supposed to” Again with the flailing arms, I had to dodge them at times.  
As he was speaking I was trying desperately to remember but my mind just kept hitting that blank wall. I was getting more and more frustrated at it.  
“Trying to remember won’t help, it’ll give you one nasty headache, sorry, my extra bit of security” he said.  
“Why can’t I remember then? Why wouldn’t you let me remember?” I asked, still not fully believing all of this.  
“Like I said, Heather wanted to protect your future, would have created a paradox if you didn’t follow your timeline, wibbly wobbly you see” he waved his hands around again and turned as Heather came out of the building, with the creature running after her. “Battle stations, even though this isn’t a battle, stand back Tom”  
I did as I was told and Heather ran straight at us at full pelt, shouting soft curse words at the Doctor which made me chuckle slightly. The creature, what they called a Zygon, almost had her in its grasp when she flung herself to the side and the creature ran into…no ran through the café wall into nothing. I caught Heather in my arms as she couldn’t steady herself enough to top herself from falling. She looked at me, blushed then pushed herself away.  
“Thanks, excuse me” She said and went over to the man “did it work Doctor?”  
“Yep indeedy, the Zygon will find itself back where it’s supposed to be thanks to this little contraption” he patted the small metal box in his hand. He turned to me and smiled “thanks for the help Tom, be seeing you around no doubt, come on H!”   
Heather smiled at me and ran after the Doctor. I stared at them as they disappeared round the corner, my mind racing away. I had no idea what had just happened, but something told me, this obviously wasn’t the first and it certainly won’t be the last.


End file.
